sfgxfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Basic Characters: Sonic the Hedgehog type:Speed '''Moves: Skid Attack, Homing Attack, Wall Rebound, Light Dash , Spin Dash Character Info: Sonic The hedgehog is the fastest basic character in SFGX. Like in every Sonic game, his goal is to save the world from the evil Dr.Eggman. When you're playing as Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower makes his appearance as a partner character. He assists you by killing enemies and when you press UP he he jumps in the air going to catch you and fly with you up, which can be very useful in some parts of the game. If you don't want him to help, you can always switch the "PARTNERS" to OFF in the options menu. Sonic's gameplay can be one of the most enjoyable in game if you love speed, and can be very enjoyable if you liked the Sonic Advance games. He is much like his rival, Shadow the Hedgehog, in speed, though Shadow is more of a combat type character. So like you see in moves section, Sonic can use most of his "next-gen" abilities as seen in Sonic Adventure through Sonic Unleashed, but they're not slowing the game down. The Skid Attack which first appeared in Sonic Advance, is used to get through tight spaces or to kill enemies, the Homing Attack is used to kill enemies while he is in mid-air and is the most useful of Sonic's abilities, due to it using the "lock on" system that allows you (when you're near the enemy)to hit an enemy that is over a bottomless pit and then another to get through it. Rebound is used to jump from one wall to another so you can get to higher places and the light spin dash, which first appeared in Sonic Adventure, is used to go dash through a line of rings, even if they are in air. The Spin Dash is Sonic's signature move and is a classic attack because it was first shown in Sonic the Hedgehog 2(1992). It is used to kill enemies or to speed up.To use the spin dash you just need to press the down button, press X, and let go of X when desired(press X rapidly for full speed). Moves Spin Attack Press the "z" Key Sonic leaps into the air while spinning. Sonic first used this in Sonic the Hedgehog ('91) Spin Dash "down arrow" Key + "z" Key; Release "down arrow" Key Sonic spins around in place to charge a high speed roll. Rapidly tap the Jump Button to add more speed and energy to the attack. Sonic first used this in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Spin Attack (ground) "down arrow" Key while in motion Sonic rolls along the ground, defeating enemies in his path. Sonic first used this in Sonic the Hedgehog ('91) Homing Attack/Wall Jump "z" Key while jumping Sonic does a mid-air dash. If an enemy is nearby, Sonic homes in on it. Sonic can also chain together numerous Homing Attacks for bigger point bonuses. If he bumps into a wall during the attack, Sonic will cling to it and can also jump to adjacent walls. Sonic first used this in Sonic Adventure Skid Attack Press the "x" Key Sonic does a quick somersault and slide to defeat nearby enemies. Sonic first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Light Dash Press the "x" Key (near rings) If Sonic is near a trail of rings, pressing the Attack Button will allow him to dash through them at light speed, even in mid-air. Enemies are destroyed in the process if they happen to be in the line of rings. Sonic first used this in Sonic Adventure Honored Replacements: *Genesis Style Sonic (by GIHunter6) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=22 *Sonic Adventure Style Sonic (by Alec) - http://www.megaupload.com/pl/?d=QGUKMC5X *Mario (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=55 *Mecha Sonic (by GIHunter6) - http://rapidshare.com/files/154115651/Mecha_Sonic.zip.html *Espio the Chameleon (by Miszi) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=68 *Jet Kirby (by Jet Kirby) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=93 * Silver (by CDern) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=167 * Sonic Comedy (by Rapier) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=110 Tails the Fox (full name: Miles Prower) Type:flying '''Moves: Fly, spin dash, tail attack, punch attack. Character Info: Miles Tails Prower, is the second basic character but you can play as him from begining like every basic character. Also Tails is Sonic's partner so he helps him when you play as Sonic. Tails is flying character and his gamplay, like every gamplay in this game is very enjoyable even for people that haven't played Sonic before (it don't mean it's very easy). So in SFGX most of characters got next gen moves, but tails it's not the one. He got spin dash that is used for defating enemies or to speed up (to use spin dash you need to press down and then x fast and many times). Tail attack is just used to hit enemies, and punch attack is a mid-air attack from sonic advance 3. You can use it anytime you're in mid-air to hit enemies with boxer gloves. The last move is fly, it is very usefull cause you can fly over everything you want and you can reach places that you can;t with other characters. To fly you need to press jump button again and again, although when you fly to much Tails will get tired and fall so becarefull with it. Moves Spin Attack Press the "z" Key Tails leaps into the air while spinning. Tails first used this in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Spin Dash "down arrow" Key + "z" Key; Release "down arrow" Key Tails spins around in place to charge a high speed roll. Rapidly tap the Jump Button to add more speed and energy to the attack. Tails first used this in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Spin Attack (ground) "down arrow" Key while in motion Tails rolls along the ground, defeating enemies in his path. Tails first used this in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Propeller Flying/Dog Paddle Swimming "z" Key while jumping; Rapidly press "z" Key Tails takes flight. He can defeat enemies if they come into contact with his tails. Rapidly tap the Jump Button to ascend. Tails can fly for approximately 8 seconds before falling to the ground. He can also swim underwater with the same physics being used. Tails first used this in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Tail Swipe Press the "x" Key Tails quickly spins his tails around to defeat nearby enemies. Tails first used this in Sonic Adventure Punch Attack Press the "x" Key (in air) Tails travels a short distance horizontally through the air wearing boxing gloves, enemies defeated in the way. Tails first used this in Sonic Advance 3 (with Knuckles) Honored replacments: * Kirby (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=60 * Luigi (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=62 Knuckles the Echidna Difficulty: Moves: 3 hit combo, mid-air punch, gliding, spin dash, climbing Character Info: So the third basic character in SFGX is the guard of master emerald, Knuckles The Echinda. He is the power character and like Sonic and his friends he's goal is to defeat Eggman. His gamplay is the most combat styled and he is the only one character in game that have a "combo attack". So this attack is 3 hit combo that was used in sonic advance series (right punch, left punch and hit up enemy). Like every basic character, Knuckles got spin dash that is used to kill enemies and to speed up (to use it press down and then x fast again and again). Also there is a mid-air punch that is used to hit enemies in mid-air. So there are to more moves that are very usefull, these are gliding that allows you to fly over bottomless pit, kill enemies or (when you hit the wall) to start climbing, which is the last abbility. With this abbility you can easly climb up and down any wall. Like i wrote, Knuckles is a power character and when you're playing as him you can get to places that other characters can reach (by climbing or by crushing the stones and walls that some of other characters can't crush). Honored replacments: * Sonic the Werehog (by Miszi) - http://www.mediafire.com/?iijuhdmthdo * Link (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=107&st=0&#entry6498772 Shadow the Hedgehog Difficulty: Moves: spin dash, chaos control, homing attack, rebound Character Info: The fourth basic character is Shadow the hedgehog, ultimate life form created by Dr.Gerald Robotnik (grandpa of Eggman). Some people says that he is a first recolor in history that is so much popular but the true is that Shadow is not an recolor of Sonic, he is just looking a little like super sonic and also he got many moves like Sonic. He is the first character in sonic history that got his own 3d game, Shadow the Hedgehog. Maybe it wasn't the best sonic game and some funs don't like guns idea but it was his game and it's showing who shadow realy is. So the Shadow in SFGX is on Sonic side and he is trying to stop eggman too. His gameplay is like Sonic's but he is more combat character.He got every Sonic move (without sumersault) and his typical move, Chaos Control that was first used in Sonic Adventure 2 where Shadow debuted. So the chaos control allows you to teleport in any direction by simply pressing x and arrow key, even in mid-air. It is also used to kill enemies or crush stones and walls like Knuckles can. Spin dash is used to speed up (by pressing down arrown and than fast x again and again) or too kill enemies too, the homing attack is the most usefull abbility just like for Sonic cause it's using "lock on" system that allows you to hit enemies in mid-air and to get through bottomless pit (by killing enemies that are over it),. The rebound is the last move, it is used to jump from one wall to second and then from second to first so you can get in higher places. Honored replacments: * Goku (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=101 Amy Rose Difficulty: Moves: Hammer attack, dash, "hammer windmill" Character Info: The first basic character that is girl is Amy Rose, the hedgehog that fell in love with Sonic (sonic don't love her tough). Her role in game is just like all other characters, stop the eggman from conquering the world. Amy is a speed type character but she is slower than other speed type characters, but she can enter a top speed run with fewer rings than other characters can. Amy's partners are Cream and her cheese (chao). She is as usefull as tails, so what i wanna say is, if you got the partner on in option menu, Cream can help Amy to fly up and get to places she can't reach alone. Cream is also destroying enemies with her chao (she attacks from distance). Amy gameplay is good but i think that if you're playing SFGX first time you should start with other characters that have better gameplay (anyone from basics, they got more enjoyable gameplay belive me). Amy don't have much moves, her first move is hammer attack, it's used to simply hit enemy with hammer. Her second move is dash, it's works same as Sonic's spin dash but when Amy is doing it she is running and not spinning. It is used to kill enemies or to speed up by pressing down and then x again and again. Her last abbility is "hammer windmill" it's an mid-air move that is used to kill enemies or to get to higher places. Honored replacments: *Wario (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=117 Cream the Rabbit and "Cheese" the Chao Difficulty: Moves: fly, spin dash, "cheese attack" Character Info: The last basic character in SFGX is Cream The Rabbit. She's first game appearance was in Sonic Advance 2. Cream's gameplay is like Tails but she can attack from distance. She is a fly character just like tails. She is a patner for Amy. Cream doesn't have much moves, but she got an ability to fly when you press jump in mid-air rapidly, spin dash like every basic character in SFGX (to use it you need to press down, then x and then release the x. If you want to go on top speed press x rapidly and then release) and "cheese attack". This move is a distance attack, Cream's chao called cheese is killing enemies when you're on ground and when you're in mid air. Remember to becarefull when flying cause if you fly to much, the cream will get tired and fall. Honored replacments: There are no honored replacments for this character yet. Hurry up and make people! Category: Characters